


A Time to Return to

by Yuki_low



Category: Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, may add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_low/pseuds/Yuki_low
Summary: This is a what-if au that was inspired by oreamilkshake ff called In Your Arms, with my own personal spin on that idea.In this story, Eru and Yeni do not admit their feeling for each other when the group from Lebovny arrive, nothing happens at the banquet and Yeni leaves Belgoat. However, her departure does not go so smoothly and she gets attacked on the way back to Lebovny.The only hope to change things is an unauthorized person calling themselves Hecate, a witch/sorcerer from another world that has abilities that can make nearly anything possible (according to them that is). But even with Hecate's help changing a set future will not be easy and many obstacles will block the desired path. Can they change a set fate or will they fail halfway?
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what-if au that was inspired by oreamilkshake ff called In Your Arms, with my own personal spin on that idea. So if you like this story I highly suggest you check out oreamilkshake's In Your Arm.
> 
> *Will be doing a large edit after chap 2 posted due to this being a rush post job to just get it out*

Yerenica had to leave Belgoat, she didn’t want to leave but she had little choice. She felt as if she was missing something before leaving… already said goodbye to her maids that served her while she was here in Belgoat, she had also said goodbye to Marianne and Countess Ivan. But what else was there missing she wasn’t sure.

She looked over at the Emperor of Belgoat Erudian, how she felt towards she wanted to tell him, but the words wouldn’t come out no matter how hard she tried.

The man in front of her yes originally kidnapped her and honesty in any normal situation she should be elated that she gets to go home especially after only a few months (and not 10 years like what happened to her sister in the novel she read in her past life). If it was just a normal situation she probably would have felt good to head home especially considering her condition but all she felt was a swelling dark feeling in her chest form at the thought of leaving the man in front of her.

Over these past few months Yerenica's attempt to save this country's Emperor from his untimely death that occurred in the novel by seducing him, she has come and fallen in love with the man. Yerenica was sure the feelings were likely mutual but neither side acted on these feelings.

Yerenica checked to make sure her guards (the delegation from Lebovny) were not looking before crashing into the familiar clean body for the Emperor she loves. “Princess…” Erudian muttered trying to look at her face but she tightly held on to him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

“Please don’t forget about me, your majesty. Nor the promise you made… never marry.” Yerenica paused. “I’ll send you letters’s so please reply.” She added before standing up straight. This gave Erudian a chance to she the tears that stained to the young princess of Lebovny’s face. He was tempted to reach out and wipe them away but hesitated.

But before she got a chance Yerenica wiped her face before quickly turning around. “Good-Bye your Majesty.” Yerenica muttered in a sad tone before walking off to the carriage. For some reason when she said that Erudia felt a strange forbidding feeling that made him subconsciously reach out Yerenica’s retreating back and nearly call out to her but the words got caught in his throat.

He would later come regret that day when he didn’t tell her how he truly felt. The true reason he was sending her back home so hastily.

…

On the ride down to Lebovny Yerenica rode alone in the carriage. It was slightly uncomfortable in comparison to the vehicles from her past life but she was glad it did bother her in the slightest. With the long time she had alone in the, it gave her time to think of what she was to do in the future.

However, the silence of the carriage ride was stoped with a large thud. Yerenica looked out the window and asked her knight Fernandis. “What’s wrong?”

“It seems one of the wheels on the carriage have broke. It can be fixed but it will take some time. Worst case we may have to camp out here tonight.”

Yerenica nodded as she got off the carriage. She began to walk around a little when her friend Sergey turned to look over at her. “Yerenica try not to wander off here alright. Try and keep in someone's line of sight.”

“I’m not a child Sergey I know that much.” Yerenica huffed in a slightly annoyed tone, to voice her displeasure being treated as a child by her friend. However not long after he said that and turned around from the brushes someone sprang out and grabbed Yerenica from behind clamping a have over her mouth and pulling her into the bushes and promptly on to the ground.She was slammed to the ground with a resounding thump. A woman stood over her staring down the princess with black eyes, the women's long red hair was a notable feature.

The woman was none other than Soleia Elard. Yerenica looked at the women in shock why was she here. “W-Why are you here? I’m leaving Belgoat!” Yerenica exclaimed looking at Soleia wide eye.

“That may be the case… but keeping you alive will be more of a problem for me later.” Soleia replied with a smirk her black eyes appear to be glistening. Yerenica felt a chill race through her, she knew Soleia wasn’t joking and quickly turned to her feet and attempted to run away. This caused Soleia to let out a laugh. “You won’t be able to escape me, princess.” Soleia laughed a chilling smile.

Yerenica attempted to run further into the forest as Soleia was blocking her way to the carriage she didn’t get far however as Soleia cast her black magic on Yerenica, it was a different and more potent spell that she cast from and with the aid of her contractor Hades. One that will ensure the princess's death one way or another.

Yerenica felt the cold chill of the black magic like hands grabbing ahold of her body and trying to pull her deeper. [Crumbs you need to break free now.]

“I’m trying… but I can’t move.” Yernica grasped as it got harder and harder to breathe. In the moment as her legs begun to fail her a tendril of black magic rose from the ground and wrapped around Yerenica’s neck and light caressed her face. Then one after another there grabbed her legs, arms, and body. Till finally, the last tendril went through her chest, the magic didn’t pierce her though there was no visible wound the black magic went through her body. She couldn’t breathe but when the tendril of black magic went through her chest she began to cough and spit out a dark black liquid and it trialled down her face from her mouth. 

When Yerenica thought she was about to have her soul separate from her body, and the eventual death of said body. A figure appeared from within the forest and kicked Soleia to ground-braking her concentration, and what stood over top of her was a large fox. From the large fox, a figure appeared and with a wave of their and the magic holding and suffocating Yerenica disappeared. But unlike the divinity she was used to feeling, she felt something completely different. Yerenica unable to remain on her feet feel the ground, the figure that was draped in a long black hooded robe made their way over to Yerenica and bent down. A slender hand reached out to Yerenica to help her stand.

Holding Yernica in their arm they're turned before they turned their head. “ _Deal with them Masa. I’ll do something little later.”_ The hooded figure muttered in an unknown language to Yerenica, the pure white fox tail twitched before grabbing Soleia and dragging her away as she trashed against the fox but the fox was not fazed in the slightest. The figure then turned their head back to Yerenica she could feel the figures hidden eyes gaze her up and down. The figure then reached out and grabbed Yerenica’s face and moved her head to reveal fine black twisting lines on her skin that was invisable to most people but the figure could see it. “You’ve been cursed by that women’s odd magic.” They muttered.

‘A woman?’ Yerenica thought after hearing the figure's smooth voice. Yerenica could feel an odd kind of energy that was coming of the figure it was neither divinity nor magic… yet both at the same time which confused her.

“Your body is in poor shape. Not only is your soul not adjusted or fit to the land. That women’s placed a nasty curse on ya’. I don’t know if I can easily be broken before you die.”

“WHAT?!”

“Mmm… no need to yell. That woman has signed your death sentence you poor thing. This world's kind of mana… does not work well with your spirit so your body rejects it. Now some curse been placed upon this body of yours. It will eat away at you on the inside. No need to tell me about this world's other force young one I’m aware of their interaction with one another. But… this… divinity must be very powerful… and can not leave a fragment of the curse or it will come back stronger.”

“N-n-no way.”

“I give you at best 3 years, at worse 6 months to live.” The figure replied calmly, Yerenica legs felt weak.

“I-is this true Raulus?” Yerenica muttered under her breath.

[Yes it seems so crumbs. We could try something at the temple but I can’t tell you it will work.]

“See the god can see it too… well not exactly. Your body is in bad shape… but I can see the mana tendrils still wrapped around your body. If it was this god you talk to it’s likely his divinity will be strong enough to deal with the tendrils.”

“Are you sure.”

“Yes… cause it was mana mixed with another godly being. But if you give me the time I might be able to break it as well.”

“Raulus would-“

[That child probably could.]

The figure shifted slightly, arms crossed. “Anyways I’m surprised to find another in a similar situation to my own.” the figure muttered. “I’ll try to help with the curse. My familiar with be our corespondents.” they added.

“Similar hold on you don’t mean-?”

[They are also an unauthorized child crumbs. However, they are more useful than you.]

“Hey!”

“Pfft. Anyways you best head back.”

“Ah hold on. what is your name?”

“Ah… right if we are writing to one another it's best to tell you. Ah… just call me Hecate for now. I am the witch Hecate. Thought you could also call me a sorcerer.”

Hecate turned touched Yerenica on the forward a lightness came to her body. “This should make it so you can live a little longer but it hasn’t lifted the curse. Be careful girl one wrong step and your dead.” Hecate warned before turning away and walking off in the direction the fox went.

“Do you think I could trust her?”

[I don’t see why not she did take care of that snake woman. She also placed a protection ward on you before leaving.]

Yerenica didn’t speak more on the subject and returned to the carriage that continued on its way to Lebovny.

…

While that happened the woman called herself Hecate with the white fox stood in front of Soleia Elard. “You wouldn’t have caught me so easily if we fought.”

“I may not have caught you easily sure since you’ve got a godly figure backing you… honestly might put us on equal footing.”

“What is your reason for interfering you like this you do not now that little princess.”

“You are quite right I don’t know the princess. However, something tells me that exactly what I need would occur if I helped her out so I did.” Hecate paused as she placed a fan under the red-haired women chin. “I help people on a whim. Besides I dislike that magic you are using, it remains me too much of a constant annoyance of mine. It honestly made me feel better beating you up.” She drawled before tapping the women's chin. “It’s been fun but I don’t want you to get in the way… so, goodbye.” she sighed with a snapped of her fingers Soleia disappeared.

The foxtail tapped Hecate’s shoulder. “Hun where did I send the women? Quiet far… she not dead though. Do you think I should have killed her?” Hecate asked tilting her head the fox glanced away. “Thought not. Sigh… let's head home.” she sighed before climbing onto the large foxes back and disappearing.

…

2 and a half years have passed since Erudian has sent Yerenica back home, and ever since he also hasn’t heard anything of Soleia Elard either. The letters from Yerenica stopped coming to him over a year ago and he’s had no chance to check the reason as to why the letter’s stopped.

Erudian had been busy cleansing the land of the black magic that Soleia had spread from the tower and across the land. It has been a busy few years, but despite this, he still felt like he was missing something. He still had to secure the line of succession for one, but he couldn’t get his mind off her ever since she had left him to return home.

The one other thing that concerned him more than that was the where about’s of Soleia. ‘ _The last time that snake like women was seen, was just before the princess left for Lebovny. She hasn’t been seen since. The best hope is that she has died but that would be too hopeful to wish for.’_ Erudian thought as he fiddled with the cravat that was tied around his neck.

It wasn’t long till he heard the hurried footsteps outside his office room door that were promptly followed by a knock. “Your majesty an urgent message has just arrived. I was requested to personally deliver it to you.” Felix announced. For some reason, this sent a chill through Erudian’s spine but she calmly replied ignoring the foreboding feeling that he felt when Felix spoke.

“Come in.” He ordered placing down the paperwork that he was working on at the time. Felix entire the room with a letter in hand.

“Your majesty it’s a letter from Lebovny.” Felix told Erudian. This caused Erudian to pause for a brief moment.

“Is it from the princess.” Erudian asked making sure his expression remains calm and composed.

“I’d don’t believe so your Majesty…” Felix trailed off not wanting to continue his thought. He then walked over and handed Erudian the letter.

Erudian turned the letter over and noticed the wax seal was not the one that Yerenica normally used when sending him letters. He felt a slight cold chill as he saw the seal one he was familiar with due to what happened over 2 years prior. Erudian broke the wax seal and opened up the letter that was inside the envelope.

The contents of that letter made his blood run cold, Felix quickly noticed the change in Erudian’s expression. Not even to mention the odd feeling the filled the room from Erudian raw divinity.

“ **Her Royal Highness, Princess Yerenica Susuvia Lebovny of the Kingdom of Lebovny has passed away.** ”

That one line, that single line would later come to haunt Erudian.


	2. Chapter 2

Erudian’s blood ran cold as he read the letter sent from Lebovny. ‘ _Y-yerenica is dead? H-how can this be? I sent her away just so she could be safe! Now she’s dead!’_

He looked over the contents of the letter once again. On was the official notice the other was a letter of request.

“ **Her Royal Highness, Princess Yerenica Susuvia Lebovny of the Kingdom of Lebovny has passed away. The funnel recession will be held in 1 week.** ”

Yerenica died 3 days before the letter arrived too Erudian. However, the letter that came with the notice was unexpected. “ **I know this is unprecedented however to try and fulfil the last request of my younger sister I wish to request the presence of Emperor Erudian Lu Soledo Belgoat to attend the funeral as she had pleaded for on her death bed. Sincerely, Tezevia Lebovny.** ”

Erudian ran his hand through his hair before he dismissed Felix from the room and made his over to the window out at the garden that Yerenica often went while she was here in the place… with him. He was able to picture her out in the garden, and her desperate attempts to get him to pay attention. He was unsure whether or not Yerenica loves him despite those constant actions she made towards him.

Even though the two of them had only known each other for 3 months, it honestly didn’t feel like it. But now that she was gone… gone from this world it hurt a lot. More than he was probably expecting. He had let her go, he was the one that cut their ties to one another, the one the forced her back. He was sure it was the best course of action but he didn’t think he would come to regret it like this.

‘ _She asked for me to come to her funeral…’_ He muttered he felt as if something was caught within his throat. His fist tightly clenched as his nails begun to dig into his palms drawing blood. He hit his hand against the window. “Damn it!” He cursed angrily at himself for not being greedy and taking a hold of Yerenica when he had the chance.

The garden was now sitting empty, the place that was so quiet after the Princess’s timely departure.

**‘ _Will you marry me?’_**

Erudian could clearly remember Yerenica’s voice as she suddenly asked him one day. She would occasionally ask him to marry her. But this time was acting a little different from normal. The thought of this made his chest hurt.

**‘I fell in love with you ever since I met you—‘**

He thought it was a joke or something like that but at the same time, he wasn’t so sure as the Princess often would cling to him like he was her saving grace. He regretted the way he acted back then, as he later found out that his words hurt the Princess but he still kept his distance from her for her safety.

Yerenica’s tear-stained face as she left the place with the delegation from Lebovny, **‘Goodbye your Majesty.’**

Erudian sharply turned his head away from the garden, ‘ _Stop it! She… she’s gone and she won’t be coming back.’_ He hissed as he closed his eyes trying to stop the flow of memories of Yerenica that flowed into his mind.

Erudian went back to his desk to try and do some more paperwork but his mind kept going back to the announcement that came today. **“Princess Yerenica Susuvia Lebovny — has passed.”**

He couldn’t stop thinking about it, and the more time he allowed it to sink in the worse he felt like a dark and twisted feeling begun to form in his chest. He let out a sigh glancing at the paper… the letter at the side of the desk. “I should inform those that the Princess was close to here in Belgoat of her passing… Felix!”

“Yes, you Highness?”

“Could you schedule a meeting with Count and Countess Ivan, Diego Schumart, and Marianne.”

“… of course your Highness I’ll get right on that.” Felix replied with a bow before he left the room leaving Erudian alone in his office once more.

‘ _Schumart is probably already aware of this but I should officially announce it to him as well.’_

_…_

_On a large bed there lied a familiar figure with pink hair and sky blue eyes she looked more beautiful than before, but her face was pale and stained with tears. “Your Majesty please help me! I-it hurt so much.” Yerenica cried as she touched at her chest. A young woman with dirty blonde hair and silver eyes raced over to Yerenica’s side and grabbed ahold of her hand._

_The woman moved the sleeve of her dress revealing long dark lines that trailed her wrist. The blonde then looked to her neck and noticed the lines that were present as well. “It’s alright Yerenica. Things will be alright.”_

_“I’m gonna die aren’t I —— this is the end isn’t it.” Yerenica muttered her eyes filled with sadness and pain._

_The woman held her tongue for a moment before nodding slightly. “I’m sorry but yes. I’ve extended your life as long as I could… but there nothing left I can do. If I had one more year… nor 6 more months I’m sure I would be able to save you. I’m so sorry Yerenica. You did what I suggested last time yes?”_

_“… yes I made sure to say goodbye and make my peace. I just didn’t expect it to be so painful in these last moments.”_

_The blonde looked at Yerenica with a neutral expression as she held the young princess’s hand. “I’ll make sure I won’t hurt any longer. I’ll be with you till the end worry not.” She said with a slight smile. “… but I can see in your face, you have one regret don’t you?”_

_Yerenica looked away slightly biting her lip. “… yes, your right. I wish I could see him before I die… but that won’t happen.” Yerenica muttered her weak grip tightened on to the blonde’s hand. “You were right… when you said they’ve begun to keep my letters. Tezevia told me when I said goodbye earlier.”_

_“I see… I’m sure if your last letter went though he would have come to your side.”_

_“If he did would he have been able to save me?” Yerenica asked._

_“… it’s hard to say. Your condition is very bad… but I won’t say it would be impossible.”_

_“Tsk of course.” Yerenica muttered tears started to well up in her eyes. “I-I’m scared —— I don’t want to die again.” she sobbed. The blonde reached forward and begun to stroke Yerenica’s hair._

_“It's okay. I’ll stay here right by your side.”_

_“… How do you do it? How do you remain so calm.”_

_“It’s not easy… It helps I’ve been by the side of many different people as they’ve passed from the world. Sometimes I question if I’m broken inside.” the blonde stated with a slight smirk which causes Yerenica to chuckle._

_“Pff… Making such lame jokes at a time like this?”_

_“Made you laugh did it not?” The blonde smiled, the blonde was a comfort to Yerenica as she remained by her side distracting her from her pain and what was to come._

_But then as time passed and Yerenica complexion begun to get worse talking with the blonde like it was any normal day Yerenica covered her mouth with her free hand and coughed. Yerenica slowly removed her hand from her mouth and looked down at her hand her eyes shook with shock as black liquid began to drip down from her hand and mouth. The blonde woman eyes widen and she quickly lied Yerenica down to rest. “It’s time yes?” Yerenica asked the women at her side, she just replied with a nod. “I see please after I pass. Don’t let my family see this.” Yerenica muttered in a weak voice, what she meant was the black liquid she coughed up the blonde just nodded her head. “Thank you, you’ve been a great friend to me these last few years. Even though I only get to see you only every once in a while… as you’ve acted as my doctor.”_

_“Of course I wanted to do my best to help you out after all. But are you sure you don’t want to tell them the truth of what is happening?”_

_“Yes if they found out… though I feel bad not telling them the truth of what is happening it will probably be better if they don’t know and think I’ve died for some kind of disease.”_

_“I guess that’s one good thing about being here. They don’t have the same ability to detect things, so lying about such a thing is not difficult.” The blonde sighed shifting slightly. “Well anyway I’ll insure things taken care of well and good before I head back home. So you don’t need to worry.”_

_Then not long after that Yerenica closed her eyes to rest… and never woke up again. Feeling that Yerenica’s body had grown cold she released the Princess’s hand and placed a white cloth over her face. Disposing of the black stained items, and pulling down her sleeve to hid the black markings that covered Yerenica’s wrist and neck._

_The women looked over the young princess once more. “Sigh poor girl not only cursed but scorned by love. Sigh, I understand and can sympathize way too well, more than I’d care to admit honestly. Though things to do with family I don’t understand that well.” The blonde muttered glancing over at Yerenica once more before leaving the room._

_“Her Royal Highness Princess Yerenica Susuvia Lebovny has passed!” The blonde announced in a loud voice to the hall. A solemn silence spread out across the hall, for the grief of losing the young princess to an unknown disease (that is a lie) so suddenly._

_Then through the silence and suddenly things change. Everyone in the hall stopped and the colour to the room disappeared and became black and white except for the blonde to glance behind her and directly at Erudian who was watching this all unfold and she smirked. “Is this just a dream or was it a reality?” The blonde said flashing her teeth at Erudian. “That's for you to decide. However, I suggest you see the girl’s funeral… something is waiting for you there.” the woman said however as she spoke the women’s hair turned from a dirty blonde to a pure white and her eyes turned a golden colour. It was not the same person before him Erudian released that._

_“What is going on?”_

_“Hmm, you don’t get? I just showed you the pink-haired women’s final moments. In the way, I could see it of course.” The fox-like women replied with a slick voice. The women’s golden eyes were not that of humans. He quickly understood that, but Erudian faltered after the fox’s reply._

_“… her final moments. You lie.”_

_“I do not lie it’s quite truth. Her final moments she pleaded and called out for you.” The fox woman replied with a fox-like grin her pointed teeth could be seen by Erudian._

_“If you were their… what did they mean by a curse?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious, the girl was cursed, duh. Hahahaha! Human's never change it seem, it is quite amusing.” The fox women laughed here eyes as she wore a chilling grin._

_“The pink-haired woman was all-“ the Fox women’s voice stopped, “your Majesty… your Majesty. Please help me. It hurts. The pain… it hurts so much.” the fox women cried out however it wasn’t the fox’s voice rather it was Yerenica’s. The fox smiled seeing Erudian paled and pained face. “She was in such pain for some time. It was worse at night the pain. The pink hair often cried silently on nights when ward wore off. Such pain… so sad. Even I felt a little bad for her.” The fox added glancing over at Erudian again._

_Erudian’s hands were clenched, the more this woman talked the more he heard and saw the more his chest hurt. The fox tilted her head with a slight grin. “Fufufu. Feeling bad? That was how the pink hair died, in pain but peaceful. She no longer in pain now since she’s dead and all.” The fox chuckled, this aggravated Erudian and he lunged for the fox women but she skillsfully dodged his attack with ease despite his speed._

_The fox smiled with glee enjoying tormenting Erudian. With a spin, the fox women completely change and looked just like Yerenica. “Your Majesty.” Yerenica (?) muttered looked at Erudian with her sky blue eyes. This cause Erudian to stumble and pause he couldn’t attack Yerenica even though he knows the person in front of him wasn’t Yerenica. “Your Majesty it hurts. Why did you stop replying to my letters? I missed you… I needed you. You left me to die.” she muttered reaching her hand out._

_“P-princess.” Erudian stuttered out unconsciously before reaching out. But Yerenica (?) scrunched her face in displeasure._

_“That’s not right. My name. Call me by my name.”_

_“Y-yerenica. I’m sorry.” Erudian muttered as he reached out to her again. “It’s my fault… all my fault.”_

_With a spin, the fox women reappeared. “Tsk tsk. Sigh… humans are so emotional.” The fox women huffed looking at the man in front of her. She tilted her head a little as she stepped forward, Erudian took the chance to lunge at the fox. “Woah! What a smart man.” The fox laughed with a smirk._

_The fox woman then turned her head and pouted, “aaaah you never let me have any fun Master. Unnnn.” The fox women whined before turning back to Erudian. “Mmm, I’ve been reminded to tell you. If you want to learn the full truth of what happened to the poor princess, you best head to the funeral.”_

…

“Are you sure this is what you want? Letting them know the truth?”

[ _He has the right to know._ ]

“I see. Alright it's your choice, am also sorry about that… she’s a trouble maker that one.”

[ _…It's not your fault._ ]

A black-cloaked figure looked the place in front of here. “Whether or not he comes is up to the god. So I’m going home. Wish you the best of luck.” The black-cloaked figure sighed before disappearing into the night.

…

Erudian woke up in his bed sweat dripping down his face. He let out a sigh before getting out of bed and walking over to the balcony. It was still night, likely a few hours before dawn would rise.

**‘ _You just have to hold my hand!’_**

Erudian leaned against the balcony and he glances over at his empty cold hand, he could hardly remember what it felt to hold Yerenica’s hand, the more he thought of Yerenica the time they spent together flooded into his mind. He shook his head slightly, before remembering the dream he just had.

Unsure if the dream was real or fake, the dream itself made his blood run cold remembering the sight of Yerenica coughing up the odd black liquid, and the black marks around her neck and wrist. ‘ _Should I go or not. It was the last thing she wished for. There might also be something waiting for me their… if that dream is anything to go by.’_ Erudian thought as he looked out at the night scene in front of him. His face felt cold as a tear hit his hand. “Ah that's why.” Erudian muttered before covering his face.

‘ _Yerenica… Yeni. I’m sorry.’_

[Look at the sad state you are in. She was very similar to this at the start, you now. After you sent her away.]

Erudian shot up surprised and looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

[You're not going to find me on the ground. Ah, It’s been so boring without someone to talk to since the absence of crumbs. Hard to believes it’s been only 3 days. I could talk to the other one but they aren’t that chatty… and are hard to find for that matter.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Lazy so, I'm just gonna use the Manhwa versions of names for the story just so you know.

“Who are you? Show yourself now!” Erudian growled eyes sharp as he looked around trying to find the location of the voice.

[My My, look at you such a similar response to her she’s truly been an influence to you, that crumbs. Reminds me of the first day I spoke with her.]

‘ _Who the hell? Can’t I just morn the loss of Yeni in peace.’_ Erudian growled hitting hand against the banister.

[Now now no need to get so angered. I’m fairly displeased as well for losing crumbs due to that bothersome red-haired dark wizard.]

“Soleia? How does she play into this?” Erudian asked as his eyes turned sharp realizing who this unknown individual.

[Yes, that was the name the princess muttered. That snake-like women, can’t believe you ever considered marrying that woman. The fact that one of my descendants was to marry such a dark wizard that has contracted herself to the darkest of evil’s in Lemordi…]

‘ _Descendant.’_ Erudian muttered quickly realized who he was speaking too. “Raulus…?” Erudian asked more out of confirmation than anything.

[Of course. This isn’t the first time I’ve spoken with you… though it has been a few years how could you forget my great voice.]

“…”

[Well anyways you should head to the funeral of crumbs. There are somethings left… but she also wished for you to be there.]

“… should I even go?” Erudian muttered he begun to clench his fist. “It’s my fault this happened. I never should have kidnapped Yeni in the first place.”

[You had no way to know, but you really should go. There are certain questions… that crumbs wish to answer… and left and important message for you.]

“…” Erudian didn’t reply.

[Hey…]

Erudian was surprised by the informality from the god… or even his ancestor. It was a surprise to him to say the very least.

[If you could get her back would you take it?]

Erudian felt his body stiffen. The mere suggestion was a shock but his ancestor… a god was suggesting such a thing. ‘ _Of course… if I had the choice to save her life in the exchange for my own I would take that.’_ Erudian muttered leaning against the banister. “Even you are not capable of such medicals as this one. That was something that one from the realm of Lemordi would deal with.” Erudian replied letting out a dejected laugh.

[I wasn’t suggesting to bring her back to life. There is another way.]

_What? Another way to get her back… to see my Yeni again?!_

[Are you not curious how?]

“Tsk… if you are joking with me. This won’t end well for you.”

[It’s not. You will be going back in time.]

“I’m fairly sure not even you are capable of such a feat.”

[You are right sending the two of us back in time is out of what I’m capable of… no one here would be able to do such thing normally. However, there is currently someone that very likely capable of such a thing.]

“What?” Erudian muttered standing up straight with a look of surprise. Someone capable of turning back time something even Raulus himself couldn’t do. “Such a thing couldn’t be possible.

[They are. They told crumbs story’s of their life before… they have travelled through time a multitude of times. Said they would more than like be able to do such a thing here soon.]

Erudian didn’t say anything for a moment. _Go back in time… to a point in time, she was still with him… still here. Still alive._ He thought his hands trembling slightly.

[The person capable calls themselves Hecate. The sorcerer from another world… they have abilities different from what one can do here. They are more than likely the only person that can do this.]

“They could send me back in time? You're sure of that.”

[Yes… however, they are… a… unique individual. Convincing them might be a little more of a challenge.]

“That doesn’t matter. If I can get Yeni back. I’ll do anything.”

[I wouldn’t tell them that. But you are a little emotional right now. I’ll get your answer **after** you go to crumb’s funeral. So I suggest you prepare for a long trip.]

Erudian didn’t answer rather shook his head slightly annoyed he had to think this over for over a week. He wanted to go right away the though of Yeni’s death hurt… it made him distraught he couldn’t possibly wait that long was what he thought.

[Dawn is nearing I’ll speak to you again after- actually on second thought I can speak with you whenever I wish. Which is likely a good idea as you have me quite concerned at the moment.

Just like that Erudian felt like he was alone once again he noticed the slight loss of some divinity, that of which he didn’t notice arrived in the first place. ‘ _Was that Raulus?’_ Erudian thought for a moment, however, he knew that the divinity he felt confirmed it was.

Dawn was near normally he would go the training grounds but all he could think of was that day when Yeni’s desperate, scared face rushing to him, her hand stretched out reaching for him. Erudian could vividly remember what Yeni looked like that day her pale skin, pale hair, he thought she was going to die then she looked so bad.

**_Dead Princess_ **

Erudian shook his head and took a deep breath to clear the lump that had formed in his throat, he closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to force the image from his mind. _‘Should I go to the funeral… could I go… but-‘_ Erudian thought but paused. He opened his eyes and looked out from his balcony to see the rising sun. As he looked out for a brief moment he caught the glimpses of a large white fox (a person could ride it big) looking at him with its golden eyes they eyes looked familiar to the fox women in his dream and it sent a chill down his spine. For a moment the fox grinned slightly which he subconsciously looked away for a moment. But when he looked back however the fox disappeared he didn’t think he truly saw that.

_‘Was that just an illusion that couldn’t have been real could it?’_ Erudian thought for a moment unsure that what he had just was real. However, no matter how long he waited that fox was not about to return.

…

Later in the throne room with those Erudian requested Felix to have come yesterday arrived. In front of Erudian were Diego, the Ivan’s, and Marianne.

“… Yesterday I… received news that Princess Yerenica has passed away. Her official funeral is in less than a week.” Erudian paused and noticed the reactions of the people in front of him. Though Diego wore only a slightly sad expression Erudian could tell he was more upset by it than he let on.

The maid and Countess Ivan had tears in their eyes are their bodies begun to shake from them trying to hold back their sobs. Count Ivan just held his crying wife.

“For good relations, I’ve decided to send the Ivan’s and the Princess’s maid to the funeral. I would allow you to go as well Schumart however considering your position it's a little short notice.”

“It understand your Majesty.”

“B-b-but y-your Majesty! You s-should go as well. The P-princess would want you there as well.” Countess Ivan exclaimed in between sobs. Erudian remained a neutral expression he didn’t feel he had the right to go to Lebovny to see the funeral of the Princess he kidnapped. Even though he did have feelings for the young princess.

[You have the right to go. You’ve been invited personally as well. Not to mention she would want you there.]

Erudian remained silent, not budging.

[Sigh… if you don’t go you will never find out the truth of what happened to crumbs to kill her. Nor will I tell you where to go to find Hecate.]

Erudian clicked his tongue. He didn’t want to go as he was plagued with guilty feeling responsible for this, but also because he knew the moment he saw Yerenica… Yeni’s dead body he would break. But Raulus had the one thing that would force him to go. _‘To go back and time and see her._ To save her… do everything I never did, I was too afraid to do.’ Erudian muttered.

“I will be going with you Lebovny as well.”


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed the group from Belgoat eventually made their way to Liveny the capital city of Lebovny, the streets were filled with the morning of the people of Lebovny for the loss of the youngest princess. Erudian looked out the carriage window while most people were crying, or held an aura of sadness despite living their daily wearing a smile someone caught his eye. They stood looking at the carriage unlike everyone else they were not sad.

Their gold eyes caught his attention and though no one should be able to see him her eyes locked with his as she smiled, a smile that gave Erudian a slight chill, similar to that fox women from his dreams, but also different. Unlike that fox’s chilling smile this person was as if it was someone that knew something. Like a god watching their people.

The woman broke line of sight first glancing over at him with a smirk as their hood feel off revealing long dark hair, it was a woman, and just like that she disappeared.

…

“He came are you pleased?” A woman with dark green hair purred, her silver eyes shined lightly from the thought of a new little ‘game’ at her disposal. She stood on the roof of the tallest building looking at the carriage of the Belgoat delegation as it travelled through the streets of Liveny.

[ _I’m pleased he came yes.]_

“You didn’t think he was going to come did you?”

[ _No… of course not after all that happened between our countries.]_

“Fufufu then you truly don’t understand the human heart that well despite being fully human unlike myself. Honestly, humans can be so blind sometimes especially when it comes to love… but that’s also what makes it fun when dealing with you humans.”

[ _You act as if you are not human.]_

“I’m not fully human, but that’s beside the point. Like I told you he would come and with that, the ‘game’ is just about to begin. Rin and I will enjoy this as its been quite some time since our last one. So do not worry Princess, go to the man you love side, we’ll ensure things go well so you don’t have to worry we will ensure that your fate is changed Princess.” the women smiled before jumping down from the roof and disappearing.

…

The Carriage holding the Belgoat delegation arrived at the Lebovny castle. There was a slight tension in the air that everyone could feel, especially the moment that Erudian stepped out of the carriage. After the kidnapping, things had been fairly tense between the two nations, but they couldn’t deny the Emperor of Belgoat entry they had no reason for it, not to mention the fact that the Princess who was well cared for by the Belgoat during her time there had died. It would be an understatement to say that the princess wouldn’t have somehow managed to make herself a friend or two during her time there despite the kidnapping.

As such the Erudain was allowed entry into the castle and greeted the royal family of Lebovny… or at least tried.

“What is the man doing here?!” the king of Lebovny exclaimed the moment he saw Erudian. Standing from his seat.

“Father calm down. Yerenica requested him to be here.”

“That doesn’t matter he kidnapped her. He shouldn’t be here in this country.”

“But dear King of Lebovny don’t forget you are at fault for such thing happening.” A loud female voice cut through the arguing Lebovny royal family, it was a chilling kind of voice.

“Such insolence! How dear-“ The king of Lebovny roared but bit his tongue as he turned to face the insolence person so be seen. Everyone in the throne room turned to look at the person the spoke up to see a fairly tall woman with blonde hair and silver eyes Erudain recognized that women.

[I’m surprised that women’s still here.]

“D-doctor… I thought you had left.” The king of Lebovny stuttered looking at the women.

“Hmmm, I wonder why I’m still here it may in part be due to knowing that you would not hold to the deceased last wishes. My patient the dear Yerenica requested me to ensure her final wishes are fulfilled. You wouldn’t wish to be cursed by the dead would you.”

“How dear you! Someone of such status shouldn’t be speaking such a way towards the king!” A young knight exclaimed and attacked the doctor. She remained unfazed and used the fan in her hand to block the young knight's attack.

“Fufu. You do seem to understand. The low status you say. My statues could be considered quite high.” The doctor sighed flicking the knight's blade to the ground and stepping onto it making the young knight unable to grab his blade. As he was unable to budge it out from under her foot. “I see you’ve assigned a fairly new knight to your detail. Was it because of what I did last time.”

“N-not at all Doctor.”

“Fufufu… no need to lie I know that’s likely the case.” The doctor laughed looking around when her eyes stopped on Erudian she smirked slightly her face becoming a little warmer than before. “So you are the man my dear patient talked about.”

[He looks much like myself.]

The doctor smiled even brighter and chuckled lightly, “I see. Now the dear king of Lebovny, if you do not allow this man to be there for Yerenica’s funeral for such a petty reason, you won’t like what happens next.” She said with a dark smile causing the King to shiver.

“Fine.”

“Lovely, I was worried I was going to have to destroy a kingdom.” the Doctor sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. She took her foot off the blade of the struggling knight's swords suddenly and the man fell backwards. She walked over to the Belgoat she placed her right hand onto her chest over her heart and bowed slightly. “I’ll escort the delegation from Belgoat to the parlour was she currently rests.” the Doctor said in a kind voice one Erudain was familiar with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not editing this, however for right now with this batch of chapters to the end is considered the Simple end. This is not the original planned ending for the story so it's not likely going to be the best. But if I don't do this, this story will never end as I've gotten extremely busy. As I now have books I need to write for money.
> 
> This is point onwards is leading things to the simple ending of the story. The original plan ending would have taken this chapter and many following in a totally different direction.
> 
> None the less enjoy the work and the Simple ending of this story.

The group along with the blonde Doctor walked through the halls of the castle. “Miss would it be alright to ask you a few questions.”

The doctor glance over to notice a knight that was an escort for the Belgoat delegation asked. “I don’t mind but that does not mean I’ll answer them, whether I answer or not will be based on a whim.” the doctor replied with a slight smile. “I’m in quiet a pleased mood so ask away.”

“Ah well. The king was quiet… how do I put this lightly?”

“Utter terrified is the word you are looking for young knight. Its… well to me quiet enjoyable but to most of the people here would say that it was quiet terrifying.” The doctor mention with a smirk.

“About 2 years ago was when the Princess begun to show initial symptoms. The royal’s were desperately searching for someone to help the princess but had no luck. However they heard wishers of an individual in another country in a mountainous area. Called a gifted healer by the nearby village able to tackle a number issues both medical and otherwise. The healer had a high and mysterious reputation. They were desperate and sent a numbers number of knights to locate the healer that was being said to be able to manipulate time itself.” the doctor reply as they walked down the long hallway the slightly pale faces of the servants as they saw the doctor. “They sent a number of knights and messages even a noble or two however a few of these individuals had… issues to say the less causing damages to those that refused to inform them about the healer.”

“That’s when I took matters in my own hand. I stormed the castle to prove a point and make a statement. In the process I badly injured more than a few knight with out much issue. I think I broke 4… no 8 peoples arm and shuttled a number of other bones as well. I don’t like when people mess with those I consider my people after all. I was basically and unstoppable force… even held the kings life in my hand at the end. It was the princess that stopped me and my partner. Honestly someone of this building is new after that incident 2 years ago.” The doctor replied with a natural expression. It was both a threat and a story, but it was clear what she was implying. She was the one in charge at the moment.

“What about a name? Everyone calls you the doctor.”

“I’m one with many names…. Aliza it's a name of mine call me that if you so wish.” Aliza sighed.

“I’m assuming you are one of many faces as well.”

“My my you catch on quiet for that I am. Here’s one little peace of advice when it comes to me nothing is as it seems.” Aliza replied as she stopped out in front of large door. “The princess lies inside. No one is currently inside so you can say your peace. However beside not to do something stupid as I won’t stop the king for such a thing.” Aliza stated with her arms crossed.

[Stop her. You need to talk with her.]

Erudain reacted and grabbed Aliza’s arm. Aliza looked at him when her eyes shined with a knowing look. “I see so you will be the one.” Aliza muttered. She then hands him a note before slipping out of his grasp and walking off.

[At night meet me back out here. I have something to talk to you about that might interest you.]

That was what the note said Erudain looked in the direction in which Aliza left. _‘That doctor… that look and what she said… no now is not the time to both with such things. I need to pay respects to Yeni.’_ he thought before heading into the room.

Erudain walked over to the casket looking down her could see her pale face that looked so peaceful as if sleeping. He could picture in his mind the last time he saw her bubbly and alive. He had sick gut wrenching feeling, he couldn’t help but fall to his knees holding on to the casket. ‘ _This is all my fault.’_


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours past it was night Erudain was waiting for Aliza to appear as she agreed. Aliza appeared from around the corner heels clicking. “I see you are already here. Nice to see you are quiet egger, then again I shouldn’t be so surprised. Now follow me to a more… secluded location. As their things to talk with you about I don’t wish for… uninvolved people not to hear after all its something I only want the 2 of you to hear.” Aliza told them as she walked forward. 

Erudain thought for a moment not initially wanting to follow her since there is such unknown’s surrounding her. [Follow her!] Raulus told him.  
“Why?” he asked.   
[That’s Hecate that’s why.]   
“What?!”

Erudain then picked up the pace following after Aliza the two went around a corner when suddenly instead of a dark hallway they were in front of a cabin and it was light and sunny. “Follow me inside I’ll get you some tea.” Aliza said as she walked towards the cabin.  
“What just happened?”   
“Don’t keep me waiting. It will be much better to talk about everything inside.” Aliza stated as she open the door and begun to boil some water. “Come sit I know these chair are not as great as the chairs you probably got at your palace but you got to deal with it as it was all I could scrounge up.” Aliza replied as she moved her wrist and had a tea set appear on the counter beside her. She placed a tea bag inside that tea pot then poured in the hot water before setting it on the table. 

“Now I guess I should introduce myself and… explain a few things.” Aliza stated as she snapped her fingers as her eyes turned silver like the moon light, and hair turned to a dark green she appeared to be in her mid 20s. “They person you see before you is called Aliza Brandy Lynch a witch/sorcerer, however that’s just that name given to body of my avatar to avoid suspicion in reality my name is Hecate I am the goddess that governs over space and time one which would be classed as a primordial deity. My official job is to insure that space and time remain stable and insure things i the world runs smooth. I was sent over here due to a disturbance that off which i need to keep and eye on.” Aliza started taking sip of tea.  
“Things were very interesting to say the least. I found the source of the disturbance and decided to leave it alone and make sure things remain stable during the point of turbulence they are causing. However something interesting happened. I could see the future they were going to make but due to an outside factor changed it. Which was a little annoying as it was a stable future. But that outside factor made everything unstable again. So I need someone to help me out in changing things.”  
“If you are a god why do you need help?”  
“In both stable futures the source of disturbance in space was not supposed to die and I was a bit slow in percent it from happening as there was another issue to deal with. I can alter time but I cannot actively intervene in the change in time. I can reverse time but I am unable to active but I’m not allowed to actively change the course of the future. Ie I cannot myself a key character in change with out causing more disturbances. Honestly even the act of reversing time will cause a number of… issue I need to fix how I deem its needed.”  
“Could you not do it with just anyone.”  
“In truth yes but it works better when working with one person that deeply cares for the other and is tied to them by fate. It ensures a more stable time bridge. As such I’m choosing the 2 of you.”

“So you are telling me you will reverse time.”  
“Yes with you I will turn back time and prevent this death of Yerenica’s from occurring. It will also allow you to change the past slight.”  
“How would this even be possible? Not magic or divinity that could perform such a task.”  
“Well cause I use something that is a mix both and above that. Plus time is not a straight line but one of many branches this is just one said branch each which are there own world. In another world I’ve decided to preform and entirely different method that would be more hands on than what I’m deciding to do at this point.”

[What are the cost of this? Turn back time is not something simple.]  
“Aw you want to learn the secret already. How boring. Yes there is a cost both methods I’d use the simple and the hands on one I mentioned. The hand’s on method is more unstable as its allows the 2 of you to keep the memories of this timeline something that only me and Rin would know this causes a lot of problems and many time wraiths come come along trying to kill you which I don’t want to deal with right now as something important has come up that I have to deal with.”

Aliza stood up and spun around a little as a large white fox appeared and stood behind Aliza its tail wrapped around her legs. “As such we are going with option 2 which sadly is a little less fun for me and Rin as less fighting time wraiths and such. This way you help me go back however you don’t remember what happened in the future. You have inklings and will do something different of certain things you regretted doing but other wise nothings changes for you. I’ll be the main factor in ensuring the future change by stoping the one instance as I was already a key player in it.”  
“I won’t remember any of it.”  
“Yes pretty much. From what I’ve learned what I’ve learned from other people doing this you get small flashes of ‘major’ events you regretted and do want said out come so you do something else.”  
“What about her?”  
“They might do something different as well its hard to say. But I will let you know doing this will ensure that the stable future will occur.”   
“So just the memories.”  
“That and this entire current time line is consumed by me to fuel this change.”  
“What?”  
“Its fine if there are too many pointless branches the multiverse become unstable. Not to mention you would just up and disappear in this time line other wise so it would collapse anyways. Just think of it as energy.”

Aliza snapped her fingers and the tea disappeared. “I’ll give you time to think. I think a week would be enough. If you decided to go through with this… tare this and Rin my fox partner here will appear in front of you to take you back here.” She said handing him a slip of paper with foreign writing in red.   
“Think long and hard dear Emperor… though I already know your choice.” Aliza added before pushing him backwards and when he landed on the ground he was back in the dark place hallway in Lebovny.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passes and now it was time to lie Princess Yerenica to rest. People lined the streets as the congregation made its way to the burial site. It was over cast with dark grey clouds nearing the point of rain, making it a dark and gloomy atmosphere. It was quiet fitting for the mood of the people especially on this day.

A lone figure sat punched a top of a roof top looking down at the scene below. Their expression was blank as they watched funeral below. Their face reveal no joy or sadness only a pure calmness that was almost chilling, they leaned their face on their knee watching. They were only an observer to the entire scene one that no one realized was present.

‘ _Quiet a fancy funeral. How long has it been since I last seen a funeral like this… hmmm. I can’t remember. Then again its the death of the high ranking person so I guess it normally is a little more… well its just bigger than a regular funeral service that I’ve gotten used too.’_ They thought as they watched. They carefully took in each person that was there. A white fox appeared beside them and brushed their hooded face with its bushy tail. The figure smirked as they looked over at the fox. “ _Now now don’t get so antsy Rin. Even if this is not a world in which I govern watching large events like this is important… and also like a hobby. Don’t you find watching human’s interesting.”_

The fox just replied with a huff and the figure tilted their head before getting to their feet.“ _I just mean look at all the people here. I can almost guarantee a number of the people here morning never meet the Princess in person yet they are so distressed and upset by her death. I find watching how human’s react to trigger’s like this very insightful.”_ They sighed as they same the familiar figure of Erudian Belgoat in the funeral congregation. They hummed as the wind begun to pick up and removed the hood from their head. Her long dark green hair begun to flow in the wind as she looked up at the sky with her silver eyes.

Aliza begun to follow the casket walking along the rooftops silent as a mouse and as nimble as a cat, with Rin close behind her. As the side she was walking along begun to head in the opposite direction she jumped over the street filled with people to the other side. She noticed everyone was wearing black in morning, and all curtains where drawn to indicate at time of morning. What would have been a busy lively street was quiet with the only sounds being the sobs of the people, shuffling of feet, closing of horse hooves on pavement and, the creaking and clicking of metal armour.

Some women wore vails of black while men removed their hats as the coffin passed by. All lowered their heads. After some time they eventually they left the area in which house where located. Alize stood at the end of the house for a moment allowing Rin to catch up before she jumped up into the air and begun floating. She counted to follow in secret till reaching the burial grounds. As a blessing of the soul ritual pray begun Aliza went over and rested on a branch on a nearby tree.

The slight breeze picked up a little as the ritual ended that was when people stepped forward to place white roses onto the lid of the coffin. The Princess’ mother and father were first followed by her sister and her family. The eldest princess turned to Erudian and handed him a white rose encouraging him to place one down as well. Though a look of displeasure past the kings face he couldn’t despite it here at this moment which was the exact reason it was done.

Aliza smirked slightly at the sight. She got to speak to Tezevia a few times as she was acting as Yerenica’s doctor. There was a few times Tezevia spoke her displeasure of what the Emperor did blaming him for the reason it happened. However it seemed she had cold down enough to understand her sisters wishes.

After some time the coffin covered with white roses was lowed down into a large stone tomb before the lid was sealed. People stood looking at the tomb for a moment not really moving as if time was frozen. Aliza raised her right hand up to the air before snapping her fingers with a resounding echoing snap.

People looked around attempting to locate the source with no luck. But not long after drop of rain begun to fall as people where hit with rain drops some people couldn’t but look up to the sky. Sure enough it begun to rain beginning to soak the area around them and soak the people themselves.

Due to the rain people begun to leave sooner than what they would have done other wise. Eventually the only person that remained standing by the stone tomb was Erudian. Aliza jumped down from the tree she was punched on and made her way towards the tomb not a single drop of rain hitting her as she made her way over. She held out her hand and a large umbrella appeared in her hand. Twirling it upwards she pushed back the sliding mechanism till it lock in place making it familiar shape.

Aliza stepped next to Erudian and held the umbrella over his head. “You’ll catch a cold if you remain standing in the cold rain like this dear Emperor. I can’t have that now. Rin dear please hold the umbrella for me.” Aliza sighed as Rin the fox beside her transformed into human form and took the umbrella from Aliza. “And don’t purposely let him get wet remember what happened last time. Human’s get sick easily in this kind of weather.” Aliza added Rin huffed turning her head her tail flicking slightly.

Aliza took a step forward out from under the umbrella and towards the stone Tomb. Aliza bit down on her left index finger drawing blood as she knelt next to the tomb and begun to draw symbols on it in her blood. Erudian went to go stop her however Rin held his arm making him unable to move any closer unable to free himself from Rin’s iron like grip. Aliza dragged her foot as she circled around the tomb and drawing a line on the opposite side tomb. When she returned to the front of the tomb she pressed on her finger forcing the blood to flow slightly faster forming a large drop of blood. She tipped her finger down to the circle that she made with he foot and the blood fell off her finger and into the circle.

In the moment the circle turned red as if filled with blood and the blood symbols she drew begun to glow red. Aliza held her hand out and said something in an unknown language the symbols glowing ever so slightly brighter with each moment she spoke. Then in the area with in the circle glowing orbs formed. The moment Aliza stopped speaking the orbs raced towards the tomb and ground encasing it in white.

The white begun to fade and take shape. The regular stone tomb had turned into a tomb made completely out of white ivory on the back of the tomb an angle statue appeared holding a crystal rose in its two out stretched hands. The ivory tomb had unique and unknown symbols engraved into its coated with gold.

“I’d say that much more fitting.” Aliza muttered as she turned around before walking back over towards where Erudian and Rin stood. She took The umbrella from Rin’s hand and glanced over at Erudian. “Remember if you’ve made your decision tare the script. We are awaiting your call.” She told him as the umbrella disappeared. “Try not to get sick as well.” she added before her and Rin disappeared leaving Erudian alone in the burial ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Erudian eventually returned to what was currently his room in the Lebovny royal palace looking at the strip of paper that Aliza or Hecate had given him a week ago. There was two possibilities this could just be a trap, it could be real. He knew that trusting they have good intentions would be not the best he was still the Emperor of a country whether what she told him was true or not his choice will have major consequences.

He knew the choice he should take as a ruler but he couldn’t help but think of Yerenica’s pale face and the unsent letter’s he had gotten earlier. He felt as if what happened to her was his fault it made him feel extremely guilty which made it hurt even more than he already did from just losing her in general.

“Damn it! What should I do? H-how could I just leave behind everything. Can I even trust Hecate? I so badly want to see Yerenica again alive to touch her. Everything… how much I wish to just take Hecate’s offer… but as a ruler what right do I have to selfishly take that chance for myself and leave everything behind.” Erudian paused. “If I leave and what she said was a lie I’ll leave Belgoat without a ruler.”

[Hecate is not lying. She has frozen time a few time before. Specifically when helping out Yerenica. After she died was one such time to preserve the body. She made an eternal corpse. You saw what she did today She is capable of changing things to how she desires. I am certain that Hecate is one that hold up her end of the bargain. I’d say there is nothing much to lose.]

[She will send us back in time to prevent the incident that ultimately caused her death. Everything will work out.]

Erudian sat down looking at the piece of paper the sun had set and it had turned to night. He reached out towards the paper and torn it. In the next moment the fox women appeared behind him. “You called human. My mistress was awaiting. I for a second thought you weren’t going to take it a just leave your love to remain dead. Hahahah!” Rin laughed her tail flicking for a moment as her ears twitched.

“Hold on…”

“You are correct what you are thinking divine human we have meet several times before now. And your misery is quiet enjoyable. But this is not the time for that my Mistress is awaiting our arrival. Once we arrive my Mistress will be working or setting up the ritual. It complicated since turning back time is hard even if she is the master of it. She is doing the simplest version that you had talked about.” Rin sighed as she held out her hand. Now take my hand and I’ll take you to where my Mistress is.”

Erudian hesitates for a moment but Rin just rolls her eyes and grabs a hold of his hand before the two disappeared from the room without a trace.

…

The sun light begun to hit their skin a complete contrast from the kingdom before in which night had fallen. Rin Let got of Erudian’s hand and raced forward and jumped into a women tackling them. “Lili! I’m back mistress!” Rin exclaimed with a smile showing her sharp fangs.

“Welcome back Rin. You did a good job. Now can you help me with this part I need a second pair of hands.” Aliza said as she pet Rin’s head. As soon as Aliza said that Rin stood on her on two feet with her tail swishing back and forth.

“Of course.”

Rin ran off and got a few items as Aliza remained in place as air begun to swirl around her. She begun to move her hands guiding the energy as the wind around her begun to die down. Aliza let out a slight sigh as sweat begun to trickle down her face. “Foooo… Altering the fabric of time and space never gets any easier, and I’m condensing a months with or preparation into a few weeks.” Aliza muttered stoping as she covered her mouth with her hands and begun to cough spiting out blood. She looked at her hand splatter with blood. The blood had a purple colour to it not just the oh so familiar red colour.

Alize let out another sigh as she wiped the blood away from her lips. Rin raced over with the items Aliza needed she first grabbed the bottle will holding one hand out in front of her she brought the glass bottle up to her mouth as she bite down on the lid and pulled it out she spit the lid to the ground and downed the contents of the bottle. Aliza tossed the empty glass bottle to the side as she grabbed the item that Rin held out that was engraved with symbols in gold she placed it down in front of her. Rin than raced off and placed to others in the four corners of the inner design that were inside the circle.

[Is this needed?]

“Very much so this isn’t just pausing time momentarily or long range teleportation to another location in this world like you’ve seen previously. This its time reversal and space bending. Even doing the simple method version of this spell normally takes months to complete but I’ve managed to almost complete it in a weeks time. It should be done by tomorrow. Especially since the most important part has appeared.”

[Pardon?]

“My magic maybe enough to start the spell but there is one very slight problem. In this world I am not a god so I’m lacking the required true divinity of this world needed in order to open said gate. Basically I’m lacking admin privileges I can alter it with out them but its much easier with them. As such I required divinity. Luckily our goals coincide thats the true and simple version of why I needed you. But the spell also requires a human element, you can kinda think of it as a sacrifice. I don’t as I technically exist and don’t exist at the same time. If I was in one of my worlds and in my true form all this would be unneeded. In a human form my power’s are a little lacking, and here I am not a god.” Aliza sighed as she finished stabilizing things. “After a nights rest everything should be ready for the spells activation so I hope you are ready.” She paused looking at the area around. “Follow me. I’ll host you for the night so worry not.” Aliza mutter snapping her fingers as the area around them slowly turned to night and the glass bottles and lids tossed disappeared.

Aliza led Erudian to her ‘house’ stepping inside she kicked off her boots and walked around the floor barefoot. She removed her cloak and placed it on a hook as went around to a separate room and change clothing. This time revealing the cuts that had marked her skin clearly fresh. “It must be night in that place right… so you must be tired. You can use that room over there Rin you’ll be with me tonight. Tomorrow is going to be… hectic the moment the spell begins. You need to be in the best shape or you will die as this spell will take a lot.” Aliza muttered as she turned around and made her way towards another room. Rin transformed into her fox form and followed after Aliza, with the door to her room closing with a resounding thud.

[Not much of a royal welcome… but I can’t blame her. She had dark circles under her eyes. It's clear she has been working non-stop for many days. You can’t say that she isn’t taking this seriously. It’s clearly what she’s doing its hurting her a fair amount as well.]

‘ _Your not helping me feel any better_.’


	9. Chapter 9

The next day arrived and Aliza was in the kitchen making a light breakfast for herself and the others. She placing the table ware down she then flicked her wrists as drinks appeared on the table. She snapped her fingers as a loud noise was sounded Rin walked out of the room rubbing her eyes hair slightly messy, Erudain on the other hand race out quiet surprised. “Food ready after we eat we will begin the spell. Think of it like a last meal of sorts. Though it’s not the best it will be enough to fill you for what awaits you.”

“The way you phrase it makes it sound like it will be some kind of ordeal.”

“Well how the last human acted it sure sounded like it.”

“Sigh… Rin shut it. It’s for him to determine.”

Aliza fished eating and sat back thinking for a moment once she no longer her the clang of dishes or the sound of eating or drinking she snapped her fingers and the dishes disappeared. Getting up she got changed in to a different set of clothing and wrapped her cloak around her shoulder’s as she held a fan in her hand. “Let us go then.” Aliza announced with a serious face as she pulled the hood over her head before she walked out side.

Aliza was writing some letters down in between the two circles and burn the stick in hand turning it to ash. She and Aliza walked inside and pulled out a decorative knife she slashed her palm and her blood fell to the ground. She reached over to Erudian taking his hand and pricing his index finger. She forced his blood to fall into her bleeding palm the blood mixed and then she allowed the pooled blood to the ground and at the moment the circle begun to glow.

“The magic has started to activate. In a minute the gate will open.”

Aliza opened the fan as she looked up above her The sky turned dark and the area around them begun to disappear as well. The air around then begun to pick up and was sharp. They begun to start cause slight cuts as slashes appeared on their cloths and skin.

Things around them begun to crack and break around them. White and purple energy begun too surrounded her she begun to glow slightly some of it begun to form in her hand. She sent the energy towards Erudian surrounding him. Everything around then shattered and a large dark figure circled around Aliza she brought her fan up and open it swinging it at the shadow. Making it disappear. “Thats good they only appeared at the end. Well everything worked out in the end.” Aliza sighed wiping her hand up as flicked it up sending everything up into the void.

…

Erudian stood in front of the carriage Yerenica was talking to Marianne and Countess Ivan. He felt a sense of deja vu as a sudden headache hit him. For the last month such things has plagued him he changed things from his initial action but for some reason when looking at Yerenica in front of him he felt anxious as if she would disappear. Yerenica turned towards him and walked over to him and started to hug him. For a moment Erudian stiffed up in surprised, being able to feel her warm and arms around him. As if expecting that was not supposed to be that case.

“Please don’t forget about me your majesty. Nor the promise you made… never marry.” Yerenica paused. “I’ll send you letter’s so please reply.” She added before standing up straight.

…

Further away on a roof top sat Aliza with Rin next to her. [You’ve managed to keep you end of the deal. Thank you.]

“Well so far most of the future fate’s been changed and altered.” Aliza sighed as she stood up. “Try not to mess up my hard work. Turning time back and fix the time line is extremely dangerous.”

Aliza leaned back looking at the sky there was nothing that she had to due the future had been changed so what happened last time would likely not happen again. “Let go Rin it’s time to head back he’s waiting for us.” Aliza sighed as she grabbed Rin. “Good luck with what’s to come it is interesting to say the least.”

With that Aliza and Rin disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I didn't really like this chapter however I started this late last night and finished it early this morning... and couldn't think of a way to improve it so... this is how it ends. That's all I'll say... definitely not my best work.


End file.
